staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Lipca 2015
TVP 1 04:45 TELEZAKUPY 05:20 Klan - odc. 2736; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Płytkie morza - odc. 4 (Planet Earth (II 4/6)) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Alastair Fothergill; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:35 Expo dla Ciebie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 28 (seria III, odc. 2) - Tam i z powrotem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Magazyn Rolniczy - Produkty regionalne z wieprzowiny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Tam gdzie lasy zmieniają szatę - odc. 5 (Planet Earth (II 5/6) Ice Worlds) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Alastair Fothergill; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 19 (s. II odc. 6); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 55 (seria II, odc. 7) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 55); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Europa to My - skrót; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 56 (seria II, odc. 8) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 56); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 93 (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów: 2 runda (2): Lech Poznań - FK Sarajewo ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów: 2 runda (2): Lech Poznań - FK Sarajewo ( 1 połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów: 2 runda (2): Lech Poznań - FK Sarajewo ( 2 połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 07 zgłoś się - odc. 15/21 - Skok śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Niedawno w Polsce - Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 18; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /5/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Notacje - Wojciech Piotrowicz. Wileńskie wspomnienia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Wygnani do raju - odc. 4 (Banished, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 137 Kompleks męskości; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 138 (139) Oko za oko; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 855; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 9.00 Panorama,9.03 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:20 O mnie się nie martw - s. II odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1281 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 580 Oszukani - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 29 "Fachowiec" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Przygarnij mnie - odc. 5; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Narodowy Instytut Audiowizualny - 10 lat 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Stasik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 O mnie się nie martw - s. II odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1124 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 148 "Święty spokój nie istnieje" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 149 "Nerwy w konserwy" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/83 Wielki Finał; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/84; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kabaret Młodych Panów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Kino relaks - Prezydent - Miłość w Białym Domu (American President, The) - txt. str. 777 109'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Rob Reiner; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Annette Benning, Martin Sheen; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 O mnie się nie martw 2 - s. II odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 56 (Criminal Minds s. 3 ep. Birthright); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 57 (Criminal Minds s. 3 ep. 3rd Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Chory świat (Fire in the blood) 59' kraj prod.Indie (2013); reż.:Dylan Mohan Gray; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Cienie wolności (Shadows of Lieberty - The Media Monopoly In America Journalism) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Jean – Philippe Tremblay; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kabaret Młodych Panów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 22.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Jak to działa - odc. 18 Zdalne sterowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Prognoza pogody; Codzienna prognoza pogody dla regionu. 07:34 Przyjaciele lasu; cykl reportaży 07:48 Rozmowa dnia; Rozmowy z przedstawicielami świata polityki, samorządu, kultury, biznesu, nauki i duchowieństwa. 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 22.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 6.05 - Źli ludzie/pakiet 67/; STEREO, 16:9 09:15 Plebania - odc. 197; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 198; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Głos widza - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 22.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 AgroSzansa - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /30/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Dej pozór - Godka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Honor Inżyniera - Siedziba Narodowej Orkiestry Symfonicznej Polskiego Radia w Katowicach; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 6.05 - Źli ludzie/pakiet 67/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 199; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 200; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Ludzie z bagien 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Sadziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 2; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Prognoza pogody; Codzienna prognoza pogody dla regionu. 17:35 Przystanek Augustów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Załoga Eko; magazyn 18:10 Lato na antenie - Necko Endurance 2015 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:50 Sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Rozmowa dnia 19:10 Szlakiem Kolberga; reportaż 19:35 Tydzień białoruski 20:00 Przegląd ukraiński 20:10 Panorama litewska 20:20 My Romowie 20:30 Nad Niemnem; Regionalny magazyn interewncyjny. 20:45 Rozmowa dnia; Rozmowy z przedstawicielami świata polityki, samorządu, kultury, biznesu, nauki i duchowieństwa. 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 22.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 22.07 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:20 Sport 22:25 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 2; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Everyday English odc. - 240; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 211; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 22.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 22.07 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /30/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Dej pozór - Godka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Honor Inżyniera - Siedziba Narodowej Orkiestry Symfonicznej Polskiego Radia w Katowicach; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Ludzie z bagien 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Sadziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 18 Zdalne sterowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 67 - Grażyna Plebanek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy (272) 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (521) 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (523) 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (74) 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (317) 11:45 Pielęgniarki (60) 12:45 Trudne sprawy (273) 13:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (428) 14:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (429) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (75) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Interwencja (2929) 16:40 Dlaczego ja? (560) 17:40 Trudne sprawy (424) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (340) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (291) 20:35 Oficer Blart - komedia, USA, 2009 22:25 Ja, szpieg - komedia, USA, 2002 00:45 41-letni prawiczek zalicza wpadkę z Sarą Marshall - komedia, USA, 2010 02:35 Tajemnice losu 05:00 Disco Gramy TVN 05:55 Uwaga! (4291) 06:15 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Detektywi (729) 08:35 Ugotowani 2 (13/15) 09:35 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (11/14) 10:35 Szkoła (55) 11:35 Ukryta prawda (305) 12:35 Szpital (201) 13:35 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (788) 14:20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (789) 15:00 Szkoła (56) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2306) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (306) 18:00 Szpital (202) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4292) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2106) 20:50 W sieci zła - film sensacyjny, USA, 1998 23:30 Krwawy Sport 01:20 You Can Dance - po prostu tańcz! 8 (9/14) 03:10 Uwaga! (4292) 03:35 Sekrety Magii TV Polonia 06:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz (bis 1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /20/ - "Babę zesłał Bóg" - Renata Przemyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:40 Siedem stron świata - odc. 7/7 Wrak - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Warto kochać - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Warto kochać - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chłop i baba - odc. 11/12 Złoto; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Przygarnij mnie - odc. 3; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /27/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Mała Polska w Indiach 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anu Radha, Sumit Osmand Shaw; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Stare młyny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (783) Aberdeen - Kraśnicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grupa MoCarta; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Regiony z Historią - Powiat Przasnyski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Chłop i baba - odc. 11/12 Złoto; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 12; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 1 - Alarm nad Bóbrzą; serial animowany; reż.:Leszek Komorowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (784) Marsylia - Agnieszka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Mała Polska w Indiach 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anu Radha, Sumit Osmand Shaw; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Siedem stron świata - odc. 7/7 Wrak; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 1 - Alarm nad Bóbrzą; serial animowany; reż.:Leszek Komorowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (784) Marsylia - Agnieszka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Chłop i baba - odc. 11/12 Złoto; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Stare młyny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia RTP Internacional 16.00 Jornal de Desporto 16.30 Verão Total En direct. 19.00 O preço certo 19.50 Eixo Norte Sul 20.15 Bem-vindos a Beirais 21.00 Telejornal 22.00 Poplusa 23.00 Obra de arte 23.30 Encontros Imediatos 0.00 Agora Escolha 1.00 24 horas En direct.